zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tides of Discord (Index)
The Legend of Zelda: Tides of Discord is scheduled for Fall 2018, and will be based on a modified version of the Wind Waker Great Ocean map. 'Plot Summary' It is a time of peace on The Great Sea. Though piracy and crime creep further and further into prominence, the people of the sea celebrate the 100th year since Ganondorf was defeated. There have been some reports of increasing crime in the harder to reach parts of the Great Sea, but in general it is a prosperous time. Additional plot details will be added as the RP progresses. 'Characters' * Morla Clarigo * Tristan Bryseis * Silas Vindr * Majin Kotage * Sirius Fulmaren * Gydeon Wyllt * Evalyn Vass * Shin * Sefton Axtell * Roy & Clara * Kuhn * Empress Vera * Davus Fulmen * Polaris Eridanus 'Factions' 'The Council of Isles' Location: Temple of the Gods After the departure of the royal line from the Great Sea, the most organized society remaining, the Rito, stepped in to help establish order and a unified civilization on the oceanic region. The Rito proposed and helped establish a republic system of governance known as the Council of Isles. The Council is a democratic body allowing every inhabited island on the Great Sea a representative with an equal vote on important non-military matters such as commerce (as well as social policy). The Council of Isles also elects its leadership in the form of an elected King, who at the outset of this story is a Rito King. The King of the Isles presides over the council with important veto powers which can only be overturned by a greater consensus (Two thirds. The general consensus is anything over 50%) vote by the Council. The King of the Isles also has final say over implementation of any policies elected by the Council. Finally the King of the Isles has primary command over the Armada, which patrols the Great Sea and the Trade Routes, their activities, and their power structure, with the more hands-on leadership being managed by the High Admiral (Locke Dashar). '“The True Royals”' Location: Forsaken Fortress This faction holds to the sovereignty of the "true" royal lineage, though in reality they are the outcasts of New Hyrule and their sovereign rights have rarely been respected or truly acknowledged. They are at odds with the governing body of the Great Sea. They are regarded as rebels by the democratic/republic government of the Council of Isles and the King of the Isles. They hold little territory and don't have much in the way of a navy like the Council of Isles has at this time, but maintain a presence on the Council of Isles in order to advocate their right to rule. They have a relatively small but vocal base of loyalist support on the Great Sea. 'The Zora' Placeholder for description of Zora faction. 'Locations & Map' 'Map' Available soon 'The Spirit Tracks' The Spirit Tracks are a relatively new addition to The Great Sea, having first appeared 50 years ago. They are golden colored train tracks imbued with magic from light spirits. At least that's the popular theory, as nobody has any idea how or why the tracks have appeared on The Great Sea. The railway system runs around The Great Sea perimeter. At the very start of the RP, the tracks will have their default position high enough that most ships could pass through. 'The Temple of the Gods' Now expanded to an even greater height, The Temple of the Gods is the primary meeting place of the Council of the Isles. It also doubles as a launch point for aerial combat forces. 'Forsaken Fortress' Currently under the control of the 'True Royals' faction. 'New Hyrule' New Hyrule lies a great distance to the North of the Great Sea, such that it would take many days of travel by boat or train to reach it. 'History' For reference, the year 0 would be when Link defeated Demise in the events of Skyward Sword. All time is measured relative to this point. Year 1200-Epoch RP Year 2108-Interloper RP Year 2600-Wind Waker Plot, New Hyrule Established, Council of Isles Established 100 Years Before the RP Starts, several significant events happen in the Great Sea. Notably, Link and Tetra defeat Ganondorf,and go on to found New Hyrule. Later the same year, the Rito form the Council of the Isles, a united political faction representing the Great Sea. Year 2630-The Evil Spirit Malladus attacks New Hyrule The New Hyruleans and a handful of allies barely defeat the demon Malladus. It is discovered that a rogue band of New Hyruleans had murdered a light spirit in order to gain the power to fully vanquish Malladus. New Hyrule fractures, with Link/Tetra kicking out all those involved with the murder of the light spirit. This group, and some sympathizers, head across the world and begin calling themselves “True Royals”. Most end up on The Great Sea. Year 2700-Tides of Discord This RP, Tides of Discord, begins. __FORCETOC__